


Ментоловые сигареты

by kyoyachi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoyachi/pseuds/kyoyachi
Summary: Порой молодость бывает так безнаказанна.Порой самые сумасшедшие поступки оказываются судьбоносными.А латинская истина гласит: "Жизнь коротка, искусство вечно"





	Ментоловые сигареты

Погода располагала прогуляться. Было солнечно, деревья пестрели своими красками, а птицы щебетали так задорно, что хотелось закрыть глаза и вслушиваться. Дул слабый весенний ветер, но от него не хотелось укрыться или спрятаться, ему хотелось подставляться, чтобы он быстрее напитал тело теплом и свежестью. Ребятишки шумно играли на детской площадке, молодые омежки прогуливались рядом с небольшим озерцом у парка, и, казалось, даже те, кто спешил на работу, остановился, чтобы насладиться этим прекрасным днем. 

У высокого альфы на телефоне заиграла какая-то до жути громкая мелодия. Он оторвался от разглядывания билборда, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

– Алло, – грубо ответил юноша, отходя от билборда в сторону. – Перестань мне докучать, это не мои заботы, – парень нахмурился, слушая собеседника. – Я не знаю, мне все равно. И я занят. Пока.

Он фыркнул, как рассерженный кот, и отключил вызов. 

Сзади к нему подошел миловидный омежка и аккуратно постучал кулачком по спине. 

– Ты выглядишь, как недовольный скунс, – засмеялся омега, прикрывая рот ладошкой.   
– Очень приятно, – альфа зло посмотрел на подошедшего юношу. – Посмотрю на твое лицо, когда тебе будут названивать полсотни омег.  
– Мне полсотни альф звонят и я, смею заметить, не жалуюсь, – коварно ухмыльнулся омега, притупив взгляд.   
– Ах ты лис…

Альфа победно улыбнулся и потянул омежку на себя, увлекая в поцелуй. Они сплетали языки и издавали до ужаса пошлые звуки, и им было абсолютно все равно, что они находились на улице. 

– Ты принес? – отлипая от омеги, спрашивает альфа.  
– Да, конечно. Я помню про сроки. 

Юноша отошел и начал возиться в своем портфеле. Там была куча всякой всячины, от тетрадей и каких-то книг до упаковочных пакетов. Он выудил из недр рюкзака маленькую флэшку и передал ее альфе.

– Подправь названия тем, и проверку правописания сделай, – посоветовал омежка, застегивая рюкзак. 

Альфа кивнул, смотря на юношу свысока, он потрепал напоследок парня по макушке и отправился в сторону пешеходного перехода.

***

Арин Кэролл был местным студенческим идолом. На него пускали слюнки все университетские омежки, а многие альфята косо поглядывали ему вслед. 

У парня было все, что только мог пожелать студент. Деньги, знатные родители, полная свобода и безнаказанность. Он ходил только на те пары, на которые ему хотелось ходить, выполнял только те задания, которые хотелось. Но тем не менее его успеваемость ничуть не страдала, а закрытые на отлично экзамены говорили о том, что он был очень умен. 

Он мог просто пройти по кампусу, а у омег течка бы началась внепланово. Взгляд его выразительных глаз так и манил своим глубоким коньячным оттенком. Он был высокий, широкоплечий, хорошо сложенный. Смольные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, были уложены по самым модным тенденциям. А обе руки украшали до невозможности крутые, татуировки.

По всей левой руке россыпью спускались к запястью ангелы, множество свечей и вензелей, а винтажные часы были апофеозом всей картины. Всей правой рукой овладевал гордый лис, устремивший свой взгляд к небесам. Там же крона громоздкого дерева обвивала нескольких певчих птиц, которые пытались вырваться все к тем же небесам. И аккуратной строчкой у самого запястья была выгравирована латинская истина «Жизнь коротка».

Его татуировки многих завораживали и притягивали. Кто-то откровенно восхищался искусной работой мастера и даже иногда спрашивал номер художника. Кто-то совершенно яростно не терпел такое отношение к телу и критиковал юношу. Сам альфа очень ценил свои татуировки и всегда говорил, что за каждой линией скрыт сакральный смысл.

 

Одевался Арин по последнему слову моды. Дорогие свитшоты, худи, кроссовки, ветровки, бомберы. Он совершенно не любил себе в чем-то отказывать, поэтому, когда ему нравилась какая-то вещь в дорогом бутике, то он покупал ее. Юноше нравились разные цвета одежды, но больше он предпочитал что-то темное, иногда серое. 

Его внешний образ был вызывающим, опасным, дерзким. Многие считали, что альфа огрызается на всех без разбору, прогуливает, тусуется и совершенно зря прожигает свою жизнь в университете. Мало кто знал, что отношения с преподавателями у парня отличные, он выполняет все требования и задания, а его зачетную книжку можно выставлять напоказ, как самую примерную. 

Об этом альфе гуляли самые разнообразные слухи – от самых банальных, вроде «ему родители всю сессию проплачивают», до чего-то более невероятного, вроде «да, он же и проекты свои чертит только под шотом виски». 

Альфе, конечно, было откровенно все равно, что там о нем думают. Уж как-то не сильно он зависел от чужого мнения. В особенности от мнения омег, которые хотели от него только одного – жаркого и безудержного секса.

Мало кто догадывался, что у сильного и мужественного Арина не все так гладко, как казалось на первый взгляд. Не многим бы и в голову пришло, что парень хочет не всех этих тусовок и дорогих шмоток, а простого человеческого тепла и счастья. Ему бы хотелось возвращаться домой к тому, кто бы его ждал, хотел просто поговорить с ним. К сожалению, видели все только то, что хотели видеть.

 

Юноша тяжело вздохнул и ополоснул лицо холодной водой. Ночка выдалась не самая лучшая – сначала шумная вечеринка с не самой дорогой выпивкой, затем не менее шумная драка на заднем дворе хозяина дома. Хотя начиналось все вроде бы не очень плачевно…

Арин помнил, как приехал сюда. Как на него накинулась толпа омежек пубертатного периода в надежде на объятия и ласку. Он выбрался из цепких лап этих обольстителей и нашел-таки своих товарищей в этом непонятном сборище всех на свете. 

– Эй, Арин! Здорова! – компания шумно поприветствовала товарища.  
– Да, привет, – кивнул парень. – Кто пригласил малолеток? Они меня чуть не задрали…  
– Ты, как всегда – нарасхват! – засмеялись все в округе.   
– Исполнил бы хоть одну мечту за сегодняшнюю ночь, – заулыбался во всех тридцать два, Джо. – Поверь только за этот милосердный поступок, тебя бы забрали в Рай…

Компания вновь залилась пьяным смехом. 

– Ладно, может, в другой раз. Дайте выпить чего-нибудь…

Дальше все понеслось по накатанной. Эта вечеринка была далеко не первой даже за этот месяц. Нынешняя молодежь предпочитала гулять ночи напролет, особо не заботясь о последствиях, поэтому количество всяческих тусовок за месяц могло достигать и двадцати. 

Арин вновь умылся холодной водой. Он на удивление хорошо себя чувствовал и, у него даже не болела голова, хотя алкоголь действительно был отвратным. 

Из-за дверей показался кто-то очень знакомый, но одновременно и не знакомый. Парень прошел мимо Арина и закрыл за собой дверь в туалет. К слову, на юноше была только какая-то короткая футболка и больше ничего, поэтому альфа успел отметить аппетитность прошедшей мимо него пятой точки. 

В комнату вошел тот самый Джо, с которым Арин неплохо ладил. 

– Привет, – парень махнул рукой. – Я уезжаю, тебя забрать?  
– Ага, давай. – Арин быстро выключил воду и натянул на себя рубашку. – Я не брал машину.  
– Окей, погнали, – альфа хлопнул в ладоши и вышел из комнаты. – Шевелись только!

Юноша поспешил натянуть джинсы и подкатать рукава рубашки. Татуировки красиво сверкнули в лучах восходящего солнца.

***

Альфа быстро остывал к любым любовникам. Его встречи с омегой могли продлиться не больше недели. Себе он говорил, что не нашел еще «того самого», все остальные говорили, что он просто использует бедных омежек. 

Обычно все знакомства сводились к пьяному сексу где-нибудь на очередной попойке. Юноша в принципе не особо сильно заморачивался по этому поводу, а вот несчастные омежки не унимались еще какое-то время, и альфе приходилось напрямик заявлять, что отношения закончились. Затем большая часть обижалась на нерадивого ухажера, остальные же молча уходили. Основной ритм жизни Арина устраивал, и менять что-либо ему не хотелось.

– Нет, Арин! Нельзя так делать! – юный омега уже, который час доказывал альфе, что расставание не лучшая идея.   
– Успокойся. Ты меня раздражаешь, – фыркнул Арин, отворачиваясь от омежки. – Я не хочу тебя больше видеть в этой постели, проваливай.

Спокойствие в голосе альфы выводило окончательно и омега не выдержав, подскочил с кровати.

– Ну, и оставайся тут, сколько тебе вздумается! – выкрикнул парень, собирая вещи. – А я-то подумал, что между нами проскочила искра!  
– Мы всего три раза переспали. 

Омега прокричал еще что-то в ярости и покинул квартиру. Воцарилась тишина, которую Арин так любил. 

– Наконец-то… – тяжело вздохнул юноша. – А-то разверещался…

Арин с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, чтобы продолжить спать. Он подумал о том, что омежки бывают такими милыми, но и такими надоедливыми одновременно.


End file.
